Parting Gifts
by charmingjen
Summary: After her summer in Metropolis, Chloe comes back to Smallville with something more than just presents for her friends.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Return of Chloe Sullivan  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty," he chuckled as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Your home."  
  
Chloe stretched her arms out and yawned. "Already? I must have slept the entire drive. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I enjoyed watching you," the gentleman replied smirking ever so slightly.  
  
"You know, if I didn't like you as much as I do, I would think you were a perv!" She giggled as she grabbed his hand and held it tight in hers. "Are you ready to overcome everything that is Smallville?"  
  
He took his free hand and touched her cheek, laying a soft, gentle kiss on her lips before replying. "With you, a man can learn to conquer the world." She started to blush as they pulled up to the Talon.  
  
***********  
  
"Three months and she's finally coming home. Did she say what surprise she had for us?" Clark said eagarly to Lana as he awaited the return of his best friend. "Only that it was big and a shocker. But you know Chloe she probably got this huge job offer in Metropolis and maybe she's moving back. I mean, she usually goes after what she wants and usually ends up getting it." Clark looked at her in confusion then said, "Well, not everything." Lana smiled softly and watched the limo pull up outside the Talon. "I wasn't expecting anyone famous. I thought Lex wasn't coming Clark?"  
  
Clark glanced in the direction Lana was facing. "No, he said he was busy and that he'd stop by later. Besides Lex and Chloe aren't that great of friends. I mean, they never really got along."  
  
Everyone inside was anticipating the mystery owner of the limo and when Chloe stepped out everyones jaw dropped to the floor. What was to come next nobody was expecting. Right behind Chloe emerged a young, handsome gentlemen. Hand in hand they entered the Talon.  
  
"Hey stranger!" Chloe said as her and Lana took in an embrace. Lana was speechless. Chloe looked amazing, gorgeous even. "Wow, Chloe, you look great. Different even." Chloe couldn't help but smile. It was the reaction of Clark that made her giggle even a slight bit. "Yeah, well love does that to you," she said as she once again grabbed the hand of her young escort.  
  
Clark approced the guy, and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Clark. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Names, Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Chloe told me all about you." He brushed past Clark and on to Lana. "You must be Lana. I've heard nothing but good things about you." Bruce smiled kissing Lana's hand grasping Chloe's once again.  
  
Clark walked up and stood next to Lana. "So, Bruce how'd you meet Chloe?"  
  
"It's a funny story actually, we...." Bruce was suddenly cut off as everyone turned towards the door yet again, to see Lex Luthor. Chloe's reaction was different. She seemed a little uneasy, uncomfortable. As Lex approced the four, Chloe slipped her hand away from Bruce and let it lay at her side. Her head towards the ground.  
  
"Hey Lex!" Clark said in a relieved tone as he walked up to welcome his friend. Chloe slid her way over to Lana and whispered softly, "I thought you said he wasn't coming." Lana looked as shocked as Chloe,"He wasn't, I don't know why he's here." Bruce was puzzled, "Hey Chlo, you ok? what's wrong?"  
  
'Wrong, why would anything..why should anything be wrong. I'm home, with my friends, Bruce is here, with me of all people. He came home with me, so why do I feel like this. Like I'm some how betraying him. It's not like anything's happening now.'  
  
"Chloe?" Bruce took her hand once again. She was acting awfully wierd, different. "Yeah, sorry I must have slipped out somewhere for a minute. Back now," she said smiling. Lex approaced Chloe, not even acknowledging the man she was with. "Hey welcome back Chloe. Smallville missed you,"he leaned in to give her a small hug and whispered in her ear,"and so did I."  
  
TBC 


	2. Denial

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update...I was busy!  
  
======================================================  
  
Chapter Two: Denial  
  
The ride back to the Sullivan household was silent. No words were spoken. Chloe glanced out of the window wondering why Lex even was there. What happened between them was so long ago, and it shouldn't have even taken place. It was a mistake, something she wanted to forget. The memory of it however, was embeded in her mind, never leaving, only creeping around.   
  
She was happy when she met Bruce. The butterflies were there, and he treated her with so much respect she fell in love with him in a short period of time. Now she had doubts and she hated it. Long ago there was only one man for her and he didn't even give her a chance. It was only recent when her dreams started coming true.  
  
Bruce took a few glances toward her as she sat in silence. He wanted to know what she was thinking. She was never this quiet.  
  
"Chloe, I know something is bothering you. Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Chloe responded with a short sigh, then words. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"How do you know that. You told me you wanted to be honest from the getgo, now your the one breaking your own promises," he was upset. Chloe knew he was right. She wanted honesty more than anything else, but this thing she held back...she knew he wouldn't understand.  
  
"Everyone has secrets Bruce. A past that they want to forget. I'm trying to forget mine, is that so wrong? I just don't want to drag it all up. It's better if I don't talk about it." She turned back towards the window. "Besides, that part of me was left behind a long time ago."  
  
************************************  
  
It was nearly 7:30 in the morning when Lex entered the Talon. Lana was busy getting the tables set and coffee going.  
  
"I see your hard a work," Lex said smirking non-chalantly.  
  
"Well, somebody has to right. I mean it's been pretty busy lately and my guess is your here for the books. You'll be happy to hear that business has picked up lately. With summer almost over I think alot of people are trying to get back in the flow of things." She headed in the back to retrieve the documents for Lex to thumbover.  
  
"So Lex, how's things with...what's her name again?" She handed him the books and poured him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Her name is Julia, and nothing. You won't see her around anymore," he said taking the offered cup.  
  
"Eh, don't worry Lex there's someone out there who's perfect for you. It's just a matter of you finding them or vice versa." Lana smiled.  
  
She was right, but what she didn't know was that he found her, and in a moment of hesitation and denial, let her slip away from him. He wanted to go after her, to tell her to stay, but he didn't. He watched her walk away from him and out of his life.......until now.  
  
With a puzzled look, Lana reached for his hand and layed hers upon it. "Lex, were friends right, and in knowing that if you ever want to talk..."  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, of course, always." He got up and started walking towards the door, turning around for a breif moment. "Hey, Clark's lucky to have someone like you...I'll be ok though. Besides your forgetting something.."  
  
Lana tilted her head shortly to the side. "And what's that?"  
  
He replied with a chuckle. "I'm a Luthor."  
  
TBC..... 


	3. We Meet Again

A/N: Here is some of the background story on Lex and Chloe. I hope you enjoy it. I made this chapter longer! I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to update again, but I promise it will be soon!  
  
Chapter Three: We meet again  
  
Chloe sat at the table drinking her cup of much need coffee. She was up all night tossing and turning and thinking of the man whom hasn't crossed her memory in quite a long time. Suddenly her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she replied wondering who would be calling her so early in the morning.  
  
"Chloe...we need to talk," came the husky voice from the other end.  
  
"I don't have time for this, what were you doing yesterday? I thought I made it clear to you I didn't want to see you again." She was getting upset.  
  
"I wanted to see you, and yes I know you told me to stay away, but Chloe you have to understand," Lex was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to understand anything you have to say to me. Besides I think I had enough the last time we had a conversation.," she retorted angrily.  
  
"NO CHLOE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" Lex shouted trying to get her to be quiet long enough for him to speak. "We need to talk, face to face. Meet me at the Talon at noon." Lex hung up leaving no time for Chloe to respond.  
  
Chloe hung up her phone and set it on the table beside her. She then began mumbling under her breath, "Of all the dumb, arrogant things. I swear things never change with that man. He's always thinking about himself and his own feelings."  
  
"Chloe?" Bruce approached the kitchen cautiously. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
Chloe jumped at the sound of his voice. "Huh? Who? Me? I uh, I'm just talking to myself." She glanced at the clock. 'Ok 11:42.wait why am I even thinking of meeting him.' She stood up with her bag in her hand and walked towards Bruce. "I have to do an errand. I'll be back soon ok?"  
  
Bruce grabbed her arm softly and spun her around. "Not without this." He closed their space and cupped her face within his hands. His lips brushed against hers softly, opening her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth willingly. Their tongues running against each other, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. After a few moments Chloe broke it, stepping back. "I really have to go. I promise I'll be back soon." She smiled at him and walked out the door.  
  
Bruce ran his hand over his head, "And I thought I had secrets."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lex sat in his Porsche right outside of the Talon, waiting for Chloe to arrive. When he saw her walking up outside, he jumped out of the car and headed towards her. He came from behind and grabbed her arm, almost the same exact way Bruce had done earlier. He whirled her around till she was face to face with him. She was nearly an inch from him, and she could smell his scent clearly. It took her back to that day exactly one year ago.  
  
There they stood outside of the mansion. She had to leave to finish her article for the torch, but he was hesitant to let her go. He wanted to ravish every inch of her body. He wanted to praise her like a goddess. His hand traced every curve of her face, slowly brushing his fingertips across her lips.  
  
"Lex, I ..I really have to go." She retorted softly.  
  
"Stay for awhile, you leave on Saturday," he whispered in her ear.  
  
He moved in closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. Gentle at first, he maneuvered his tongue inside of her mouth. She gladly accepted the invitation and wrapped her arms around his waist. As the kiss deepened they both know where it was going to lead, and that's when she broke it off.  
  
"Ok, now I really have to go. I'll call you later, I promise." She opened the car door to her little red Beatle and climbed in.  
  
He leaned over as she rolled the window down, "I'll hold you to that promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched as she drove off.  
  
She never did call him that night, and days passed. Before they knew it, the night before Chloe was leaving for Metropolis was upon them. Chloe stopped by the mansion to say her goodbyes to the man she would leave behind.  
  
She was nervous when she knocked on the door. Surprisingly one of the servants had answered the door and led her to the study where she would wait for Lex. She didn't know how she was going to say goodbye to the man she gave her heart too. Sure he could visit but his home was here in Smallville.  
  
He walked in to find her sitting in one of the chairs. "Chloe.... this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to stop by to say goodbye, after all I'm leaving tomorrow morning," she replied.  
  
"Oh is the day already here?" He walked over to her as she stood up. "Thanks for stopping by. I hope you have a safe trip. If I stop by Metropolis I'll have to look you up and maybe we'll have lunch."  
  
"Is that it? Lex I'm leaving tomorrow, why are you acting like this? I thought," her voice trailed off to a soft whisper. She was getting upset.  
  
"Thought that I would shed a tear? Chloe, your only going to Metropolis, it's not the end of the world," he said with a chuckle in his voice. There she stood, stunned and couldn't believe her ears. She thought they were in love and that he would actually miss her. She must have thought wrong. He was acting so cold towards her and she wasn't going to stand there and listen to any more.  
  
"Ok, then. I'll see you when I get back then." She fought back the tears as she left the study and out of the mansion. She got in her car and that's when she let the tears flow. She couldn't help it. She was hurt and she felt betrayed. She gave her heart to this man, and in return he didn't care if she was leaving or not. Or so she thought.  
  
He watched her drive off, a piece of his heart was leaving with her. He would never tell her how he felt because that's not the kind of person he was. He didn't care to show his feelings no matter how he felt about someone. It hurt him to act that way towards her, and even more when he watched her leave. Lex also knew that he would hold her back from what he knew she could become. So he let her leave. Walk out of his life, for what he thought was forever.  
  
Chloe pulled her arm away and took a step back. "Ok, I'm here now what could you possibly have to say to me that you didn't twelve months ago."  
  
"Don't be that way," he said as he shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, is there a way you would like me to be? I didn't know I was my own person. Why are we even having this conversation." Chloe turned to walk away but Lex wouldn't let her. He stepped in front of her to stop her.  
  
"Chloe, I asked you here because I wanted to see you and I wanted to apologize for the way I acted so long ago." he was sincere, and continued on before she began talking. "When you came to say goodbye I didn't mean to act the way I did. Chloe I loved you so much. I was scared of that and I didn't want to hold you back from what you wanted to accomplish, so I let you go."  
  
Tears began to swell in her eyes. "Why. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? That you were scared instead of hurting me."  
  
"I wanted to Chloe, trust me. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." He moved towards her, closing the space between them. "Chloe, while you were gone, I thought about you everyday. I wanted to see you, to feel you again, but I knew it was too late. I've missed you Chloe. More than you know."  
  
"Lex, I..." She was confused.  
  
"Don't say anything." Before she knew it he pressed his lips against hers and embraced his arms around her. He started to deepen the kiss when she stepped back and stopped it.  
  
"No, Lex, I can't. I'm with Bruce now. This is wrong. I shouldn't be here. I have to go." She turned around and ran off towards the direction of her car. Once again he was left standing there watching her leave.  
  
TBC 


	4. That Old Feeling

A/N: Wow, it's so cool that you guys are reading this. I'm glad you all like it. Thanks for the fb! This chapter is a little shorter, oh and I promise smut is coming soon.....look for Chapter 5 this weekend. ;)   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Chapter 4: That Old Feeling  
  
As soon as Chloe turned the corner she leaned against the cold brick wall. Her mind was telling her that what just happened was wrong. Why did she let it go as far as it did. However, her heart knew what it wanted, what she longed for. She tried to shake the feeling, arguing with herself that it's another one of his games. Still, the touch of his lips against hers, his hands once again caressing her body. She wanted to feel it all over again.  
  
Chloe got into her car and drove towards home. Lana was sitting on the couch when Chloe entered the house.  
  
"Hey, there's our investigative reporter. Bruce just left, he figured you'd be at the Talon."  
  
"Oh. Well, um, when did he leave?" Chloe asked hoping it wasn't right after her.  
  
"I would say about 10 minutes ago. He said you were acting strange. I do have to agree. You've haven't been yourself since you came back."   
  
Lana stood up and made her way towards Chloe.   
  
"Well Lana I was gone for 3 months. People change, I changed." Chloe retorted, taking a step back.  
  
Chloe headed upstairs with Lana on her heels. In fact she followed her all the way into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
"What now Lana?" Chloe was getting frustrated, even a bit annoyed.  
  
"Chloe, I talked to Clark. We're both worried about you. First you come back with...Bruce Wayne for godsakes not even hinting to anybody you were even in a relationship. Then with Lex. Jesus Chloe, I know I'm the only one who knows what happened between you two but.." Lana was pushing towards a subject were Chloe didn't want to go.  
  
"LANA ENOUGH. I'm sorry that I didn't put a newsletter out about my newly found romance. I wanted it kept a secret. I don't know maybe I was still a little shocked that for once I got the guy. Especially one who opens up and tells me the truth. That's more than I can say for what Smallville has." She turned around and layed her sack on her chair.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. You've just been tense." Lana backed down not wanting to unleash the inner demon that sometimes seemed to posses her friend.  
  
Chloe took in a deep breath and sighed loudly. "It's ok Lana. I'm just really on edge lately. I don't know why. Coming back here, things are just different. It was simpler back in Metropolis when it was just Bruce and I."  
  
"Yeah, well life get's tougher Chloe. So does the choices that come along with it. I'm always nextdoor literally if you need me." Lana smiled trying to set the room at ease. "By the way, where did you go just now? I mean earlier this morning when you left?"  
  
Chloe plopped down on her bed and removed her shoes. "Why? Who's asking. You or Bruce?"  
  
"Me, I am. The reason I ask is because...well, Clark saw you with Lex." Lana didn't really want to say anything but her curiousity got the best of her.  
  
Chloe panicked, she tried to lie, "Well, I was going to the Talon,   
  
when I bumped into him. I just wanted a cup of coffee. Besides Clark needs to mind his own fucking business."  
  
Lana's eyes widened. Chloe never spoke like that unless she was trying to hide something or deny it. "Chloe, I may be crossing the line a bit here, but....are you still in love with Lex?"  
  
Chloe froze at the words. When she opened her mouth to speak her words came out all jumbled. "Lex, I..why....how..Jesus, Lana where did you pull that one from? Lex and I are done, over. He didn't want to give us a chance so he lost anything we would've had a last year. Nothings going to change that."  
  
Lana didn't say a word. She knew that Chloe was battling her own thoughts in her head. She knew that Chloe would always love Lex, and for that Lana was jealous. A love like they had would only come along once in a lifetime. Lana turned and walked out leaving Chloe to ponder her own thoughts.   
  
==================  
  
Bruce entered the Talon skimming the crowd for the petite blonde who had left him so abrubtly this morning. When he didn't see her, he headed towards the counter to pick up two hot caffinated beverages.  
  
"Bruce, what a highly unpleasant surprise." The man in the corner stood up and headed towards his direction.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Luthor himself. I liked your little amnesia you had there when you first saw me." Bruce replied with a little aggrevation in his voice.  
  
Lex chuckled breifly. "I don't associate myself with my father's business associates. Least of all the ones I don't like."  
  
"Aw, come on Lex, we both know why you don't like me." Wayne seemed all too persistant.  
  
"And why is that Wayne?" Lex replied cocking his head to the left.  
  
"I got the girl. Or should I say I took your girl." Bruce turned to face him. "I knew what she left in Smallville. I knew you two had something going on, but I made her forget about it. I made her forget about you."  
  
Lex kept every nail biting attempt to deck him, inside. He leaned closer to him and in a soft angry whisper, "She may be with you in mind, but know one thing. Her heart has and will always belong to me. You have no chance in claiming that Bruce."  
  
Not liking the response he got, Bruce grabbed the two coffee's and headed for the door, stopping to say one more thing. "I believe your wrong. I won this game Mr. Luthor. It's over for you."  
  
Lex watched Bruce walk out of the Talon. He couldn't help but smirk. 'Think all you want Wayne. You may have won this round, but the game has just begun'  
  
TBC 


	5. Uncompromising Positions

A/N: Thanks for everyone who actually is reading this. I really appreciate and love all the feedback! This chapter however, I let my evil side out...sorry! ;)  
  
=====================================  
  
Chapter 5: Uncompromising Postions  
  
Two days had already passed and Chloe could feel a strain in the relationship she had with Bruce. This thing with Lex wouldn't go away. It seemed to be haunting her, taking her to a place where she didn't want to explore. Was it wrong? Something just didn't feel right. When Bruce kissed her she felt safe, but when Lex had kissed her two days earlier, she felt like she was on top of the world and it wasn't right. She was angry at Lex for doing this to her. For putting her in a postion where she was highly uncomfortable in. Not only that but lately it seems that Bruce was hiding something from her. She heard him at night talking on his phone. She couldn't quite make out the words but she knew something was up.  
  
Chloe was still in bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Lana creeped in holding a huge bouqet of white lily's. "Seems like somebody is either apologizing or is expecting something." She set the flowers on the night stand next to Chloe's bed.  
  
Scooting Chloe over, Lana sat on the side of the bed and handed her the card. "Open it."  
  
"Nosey a bit much aren't you?" Chloe smiled.  
  
"Well aren't I always?" Lana chuckled.  
  
Chloe opened the card and began to read;  
  
I'm sorry. I know that I've hurt you and I don't want to go down that path again. Words can't describe how much you really mean to me. I'd give up everything I have to take it all back just to feel you in my arms again. Please except these flowers as a token of my apologies.  
  
Chloe's mind wondered then her face froze in an instant. "Oh, my god......it's from...Lex."  
  
"LEX???" Lana screamed.  
  
"Shhh, shut up." Chloe hit Lana on the arm.  
  
"Ow." Lana rubbed her arm and picked up one of the Lily's out of the vase. "So why lillies?"  
  
Chloe formed a little smile. "He remembered. They were my mom's favorite flower. The scent of them reminded me of her. They smell like her perfume. He's the only one I ever told that too."  
  
Chloe got up and decided she would pay him a visit to say thank you. Bruce was out at some meeting anyways so he wouldn't really notice that she was gone. She threw on a pair of low rise jeans, her red tanktop with a sheer white blouse, and her black boots. She didn't really know what she was going to say when she saw him other than thank you, but she knew that she had to see him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lex sat in his study going over some paperwork from LexCorp. His father told him he had to start downsizing or he'd be paying a visit which Lex didn't want. So instead of firing alot of people, he was trying to figure out another way. He was so wrapped up he didn't notice her come in.  
  
"Busy?" Chloe whispered as she walked across the room towards one of the chairs.  
  
Lex glanced up at the sound of her voice. Only when he saw her did a smile appear on his face.  
  
"Chloe, this is an unexpected surprise. What brings you to the manor?"  
  
"You, well, your flowers that I got." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad you like them," he rose from his chair and walked around the desk until he was standing in front of her. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry in person, but I didn't know how well that would go over."  
  
"It's ok, really Lex. I mean I didn't mean to run off after," she glanced down at the ground not wanting to look at him.  
  
"...after I kissed you?" Lex took his hand and lifted her chin up so their eyes would meet. "Chloe. Something came over me when I saw you again. These feelings I have for you can't just go away, believe me I tried to move on, but your a hard one to get over Miss Sullivan."  
  
Chloe smiled at him,"I never thought I'd hear someone say that."  
  
"Your a special woman Chloe, and don't ever think otherwise. Bruce is very lucky to have you." Lex took her hand in his. He was being sincere and she knew it. She acted so stupid the other day, but seeing him again, she just didn't want to go through it all again.  
  
Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him. Lex was shocked at first but then welcomed the hug, embrassing her. His strong arms made her feel safe and it felt like this is where she belonged. Moving away slowly her face was next to his. He leaned in a bit closer, and when she didn't back away he went for it. At first the kiss was slow and soft and when he licked her bottom lip with his tongue she opened her mouth, inviting him to explore. Without hesitation he dove in.   
  
Chloe slid her arm up his back and rubbed the back of his neck. Their tongues were exploring each other, massaging one another.Lex leaned back against his desk as his hands moved down to her waist. Rubbing her skin by her stomach he reached for the button on her jeans. Chloe moaned at his touch. She wanted more. She slid her hand up the front of his chest to the top button undoing it slowly.  
  
When the she reached the last button, she pulled the shirt out of his pants and opened it to reaveal his bare chest. She kissed her way down his neck.  
  
"God, Chloe...I've wanted this for so long."  
  
She smiled at him as he pulled her close again. He reached for her blouse removing it from her body. He was about to lift her shirt up when they heard a voice.  
  
"Sir I hate to interupt," came a voice in the study.  
  
Chloe and Lex jumped and she backed away wiping any lipstick smudges she might have.  
  
He on the otherhand was pissed. "What have I told you about knocking! Don't you fucking understand english!"  
  
The servant was terrified."Yes sir, but there is a Mr. Wayne here to see you and he said it was urgent."  
  
Chloe turned towards Lex, with her eyes wide open. "Bruce is here?Why is he hear, to see you for that matter?"  
  
Lex ran his hand over his bare scalp and sighed deeply. "Chloe there's something you need to know."  
  
TBC 


	6. Is This The End?

A/N: Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon though!  
  
===========================================  
  
[B]Chapter 6: Is this the end?[/B]  
  
Bruce waited downstairs for Lex. He was still curious as to why Chloe's car was sitting in the driveway.  
  
[I]'Why would Chloe be here of all places. I know how much she hates the man.'[/I]  
  
He was getting nervous, pacing back and forth letting his mind get the best of him.  
  
[B][I]In the study[/I][/B]  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Chloe back away from Lex picking up her blouse.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry ok. I didn't know if he told you or not so I didn't think I should." Lex moved towards her slowly.  
  
"I can't believe it. You knew each other and didn't feel like I should know?" She turned to him. "You should have told me. How dare you!"  
  
"It wasn't my place. You were with him. He should have been the one to fill you in. And save your breath. I'm sure Bruce would love to hear it." Lex was getting angry and started to walk towards the door to exit.  
  
"Oh no you don't were not finished!" Chloe yelled, her cheeks redder than her shirt.  
  
"Chloe, we've been finished for 12 months." He walked out leaving her standing there, hanging at his last words.  
  
"Mr. Wayne. To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" Lex put on his fake smirkish grin and walked towards his direction.  
  
"Well, Lex. First off what is Chloe's car doing in the driveway, and second we have matters to discuss." Bruce had a seriousness look about him. Pointing towards Chloe's car then back towards Lex.  
  
Lex smiled at his actions, "Well, for starters that's something you need to take up with Chloe, and second what could we possibly have to discuss."  
  
Chloe headed down the stairs with ease. She heard the two men in the hallway, so she tried to slip out through the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, she was caught.  
  
"Chloe? What are you doing?" Bruce walked over to her and put his arm across her back.  
  
"Me? Um, well I came here to talk to Lex about some things. Nothing really important." She looked up at him smiling. "There is however one thing I would like to know, darling," her voice now sounding sarcastic.  
  
Bruce had a highly confused look on his face, and Lex couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?" She replied loudly.  
  
"I came to talk business with one of Smallville's finest. I heard he owned the highly talked about LexCorp, so I decided to stop by and have a few business chats with the man." He was such a liar. She knew it too.  
  
"You know Bruce. I am so tired of this." Chloe shaking her head laid her hand upon her forehead and pointed towards Lex. "He told me Bruce. He told me everything. How can you just stand there and lie to me. What else have you been telling me that's not bullshit? God, I'm so done with this." She headed out the door and the last thing he heard was the screeching of her tires.  
  
"I told you she'd find out," Lex was laughing now. "Now, what can I do for you Bruce?"  
  
"Listen you son of a bitch, Chloe is mine. Stay away from her. She doesn't want you anymore." Bruce grabbed Lex by his shirt.  
  
"Well, maybe you should have told her that before she came over," Lex retorted with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
The next thing he knew, Lex was on the ground. Bruce had hit him pretty hard and tossed him aside like a doll.  
  
[I]'This isn't over Wayne.'[/I]  
  
[B][I]Sullivan household[/I][/B]  
  
"Lana, I seriously don't know what to do." Chloe found herself in Lana's room lying on her bed while Lana sat at her desk going though some papers.  
  
"Well, when it comes to men, you just have to follow your heart. You have to decide for yourself what you want. You can't just be with someone you don't love. You have to have the full experience Chloe." Lana smiled at her. "So, what do you want?"  
  
Chloe glanced at Lana, "Well, honestly Lana, I want to be with.."  
  
"Hey, can I grab Chloe for a minute," Bruce smiled opening the door.  
  
Lana looked at Chloe with wide eyes. Chloe got up off the bed and followed Bruce into the next room.  
  
"Bruce, I'm really tired right now, I don't feel like going through one of our sessions again," she sighed, as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well then just listen to what I have to say. Look, Chlo I'm sorry ok. I didn't want to tell you that I knew Luthor because I felt it could have been awkward for you," he made his way closer to her.  
  
"But, that's the thing Bruce, you never." he closed her mouth with his hand. "I said let me finish."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened.[I] 'Who does he think he is' [/I] She shoved his hand away from her mouth and let him proceed.  
  
After the conversation, and the yelling, Chloe found herself once again in front of the Luthor estate. Somehow when everything went bad she ended up here. Tears were still running down her face. The rain was coming down a little bit harder now, and it was getting colder. In one quick decision she got out of the car and ran up to the door.  
  
Lex answered, "Chloe. What in the hell?" he put his arm around her and let her in. Taking her jacket he yelled at one of the servants to get a warm blanket. "What happened?"  
  
"God, so much. I remember the yelling and the screaming. Then I just got into my car and started driving. Somehow I ended up here. Other than that I think my memory chose to forget the other parts. I didn't know where else to go. Lex, I'm sorry, maybe I should go." Chloe turned her back to him.  
  
Lex twirled her around until she was mere inches apart, "Chloe stay." He embraced her and held her tight in his arms. "Everything will be ok. I promise you." He looked at her tear stained face and brushed her hair aside. Next thing she knew his lips were pressed against hers, once again feeling the warmth of his body next to hers.  
  
TBC 


	7. Forbidden Feelings

A/N: Ok I have to add a disclaimer because I am using some quotes or references from the show BTVS episode "Passion" it belongs to the creators and I in no way claim it for my own. Other than that what, is that phrase? Oh yeah, bring on the smut! *evil grin* This is a different version of this particular chapter. NS.net has the original but because of rules, the parts posted here have been changed. ------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Forbidden Feelings  
  
'Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping... waiting... And though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?'  
  
The kiss was short but Chloe didn't back away. Instead she let her forehead lay against his. Then in a soft whisper she spoke.  
  
"Lex, I..I've missed you." She let another tear roll down her cheek, but he caught it. His hand brushed her cheek and caressed it softly. "I've missed you too Chloe. More than you'll ever know. Nobody will ever compare to you, to what we have." He kissed her nose gently and that's all it took for her.  
  
She knew what her heart wanted, what her body longed for. She gently moved her lips closer and gently kissed him. Her right hand was massaging the back of his bare neck while the other was laying on his chest.  
  
He gladly welcomed the soft touch of her lips, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He cupped her face with one of his hands. His tongue outlined her bottom lip wanting to explore the inside of her mouth. When she finally gave him an opening he took it and massaged her tongue with his.  
  
The passion they were feeling was overwhelming them. Both wanting and needing to feel, to touch the other. Lex ran his free hand up and down her back softly and then reaching under her shirt to feel her bare skin. Tracing her bra strap. Chloe softly moaned in his mouth, enjoying his touch, wanting more. She found her hands running up his chest to his top button of his silk purple shirt, traveling down undoing each button as she went. She slid his shirt off slowly exposing his bare chest.  
  
Slowly kissing her way down from his neck, Chloe placed small delicate kisses down his chest region to his naval. He grabbed her elbows and pulled her back up to him. Taking her once again to his mouth. That night they made love. Feeling every inch of the other, they were truly one.  
  
Chloe fell asleep within his arms, feeling safe, feeling satisfied. She didn't ever want to wake up for this all seemed like a dream. One that she has been having ever since she left Smallville. Her heart was truly home.  
  
Bruce sat at the kitchen table awaiting Chloe's return. He didn't mean to say the things he did, but she made him. The words came out suddenly and he found himself alone. Waiting.  
  
'It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... Without passion, we'd be truly dead.'  
  
TBC 


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8: Confessions  
  
Chloe awoke to the sun shining down on her from the open window. Still lying next to the man she made love to the night before. He stirred, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning," his voice sounded groggily.  
  
She smiled and reciprocated, "Morning to you too."  
  
She stood up wrapping the available sheet around her, excusing herself to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was disappointed in herself. Never thinking that she would be the one who would become the cheater. After all she was still with Bruce.  
  
'How am I supposed to tell him what I've done. He'll hate me. I already hate myself. He'll never forgive me.'  
  
Tears once again formed in her eyes. She stepped into the warm shower deciding what she'll do when she goes home.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Lana found Bruce asleep on the couch. She knew that meant Chloe never came home. She also knew that she didn't have the heart to tell him where she knew she had gone. Bruce seemed like he would be the one for Chloe, but then again Lana knew better than that. From all there conversations in the past, nobody would hold a candle to Lex. Chloe never stopped loving that man, and Lana told her she never would.  
  
He shifted on the couch and Lana made her way out of the house without a sound. She headed towards the Talon taking her cell out to call Chloe.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chloe it's Lana, listen Bruce is on the couch. I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling I know where you are."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened," Lana...I. Did he say anything? Does he know?"  
  
Lana sighed briefly. "No, he was asleep. Chloe you need to tell him that you don't love him. Or you need to say goodbye to Lex and forget about him. If you don't you'll lose both of them. Trust me I'm talking from experience here. If you need me for moral support I'll be at the Talon all day."  
  
Chloe hung up the phone and made her way downstairs. She found Lex in the sitting room. She approached him cautiously.  
  
As soon as he noticed her, he stood up and made his way towards her. Embracing her in his arms he softly whispered in her ear. "Chloe thank you for a wonderful evening. I've missed you so much."  
  
Chloe looked up at him. His eyes were so entrancing. He was so beautiful. How could she forget about him. It would never happen. "Lex, last night shouldn't have happened. I was all messed up, and I'm with Bruce."  
  
He backed away from her with a confused look. "Chloe what are you trying to say?"  
  
Advancing towards him she laid her hand upon his chest. "Lex, I love you, you know that. You're a part of me, but Bruce is too. I just have to sort myself out. Figure out what I want."  
  
"Chloe, I want you. I want to be with you, I always have. Last night made me realize it even more. I'll wait for your decision. Just promise me you won't make me wait too long." He smiled at her and followed her out to her car. Giving her a soft kiss on her forehead he said goodbye.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Bruce was waiting for her as she pulled up the driveway. He stormed outside with a worried look. "Chloe, where the hell have you been? I stayed up all night waiting and when you didn't show I got worried."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away. We both said things last night that were hurtful."  
  
The both of them headed inside and sat down on the couch. He took her hands in his. "Chloe where did you go last night, and whatever you do please, please tell me it wasn't anywhere near the Luthor estate."  
  
Chloe's eyes glazed over as she took in his words. How could she tell him? He was so sincere, sure at times he lost his temper but it was mostly out of jealousy. She did love him, but was it enough to save what they had.  
  
"Bruce, I have a confession to make." Before she knew it the words were flowing out of her mouth. Hesitant to tell him that Lex and her had sex, she tried to make her way around it. She could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He sat there bewildered, for his actions spoke a thousand words.  
  
TBC 


	9. So this is goodbye?

Chapter 9: So this is goodbye?  
  
*knock knock* Chloe entered the guest room to find Bruce packing his bags. He didn't bother to look up, he knew it was her.  
  
"Did you find something more to say Chloe because honestly I don't think I can take anymore. I think I've heard enough."  
  
She took another step towards him. "Bruce, don't go. I told you I was sorry. I didn't know...I mean Lex and I are..."  
  
"Don't even say it Chloe. Don't say your just friends because I've seen it. I've seen how you look at him. You love him Chloe. You love him like I love you, the only difference is he loves you back the same way. I can't compete with that." He continued to throw things in his suitcase. Walking back and forth, gathering every last piece of his existance in Smallville.  
  
She grabbed his hand and held it for a moment, stopping him from packing. "There's nothing to compete with. Please...stay. Don't leave like this. It's not over between us."  
  
"I know we both have said things that we regret, but this isn't working. If I stay I'll always wonder if you were thinking of him when your with me. I can't help that. Besides we both live in two different worlds. Yours is bright surrounded with your friends and family. Mine is dark and alone. Maybe it's supposed to be this way. Your a special woman Chloe and I want you to be happy. I just really wish I could've been the one for you."  
  
Chloe's eyes swelled up and a tear ran down her cheek. Bruce wiped it away with his thumb as he cupped her face. He placed a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Bruce, I do love you."  
  
He smiled at her, and turned to grab his suitcase. As he passed by her on his way out, he stopped briefly at the door to reply, "Sometimes love isn't enough Chloe."  
  
He turned back and headed out. At that moment she broke down. Bruce touched a part of her that no man ever did and she knew she would hold him close to her heart for that. However every man she has been with including Bruce never held a candle to the one man she compared everyone too.  
  
Walking over to her window, she pulled the drapes to the side and watched the limo drive off, kicking dust up behind it.  
  
"Goodbye Bruce."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Next morning  
  
Chloe didn't wake up until well after noon. It wasn't like her at all. She had turned her cell off and took her main phone off the hook so she wouldn't be bothered. Her mind was racing and it was giving her a headache. Last night with Lex was amazing and it was something that she wanted to do since she came back, but the feeling of guilt and loss wouldn't leave her alone. She never thought she would cheat on anybody, least of all Bruce. He was an amazing man, sure he had secrets, most people do. He disappeared all the time but when he was around he made her happy.  
  
She rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the kitchen she headed into the living room plopping down on the oversized couch.  
  
"Hey you, so Bruce left. I'm sorry." Lana sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Lana, aren't you supposed to be at the Talon?"  
  
"I'm leaving in a few, I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Chloe shrugged,"Well you know, I'm fine. Worse things have happened."  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
Chloe looked confused, it seemed she was thinking about something else,"What? Love who?"  
  
"Chloe....Bruce! Did you love him?"  
  
"I think so, I mean yes."  
  
"You don't so sure. Well, now he's gone what are you going to do? Do you plan on going back to Metropolis or are you going to stay her and try things with Lex again?"  
  
"God, Lana, what's with the twenty questions. I don't know ok. I have to think about it. Just don't worry about it!"  
  
Chloe set her cup down on the table, and ran upstairs. She had enough things on her mind and now with Lana hounding her with all the questions, she didn't know what she wanted.  
  
Chloe sat on her bed and reached in the drawer beside her dresser. She pulled out a photo of her and Lex from last year. Tracing the outline of his face with her index finger she shed one single tear. Falling back on her bed she stared at the ceiling, the photo still grasped in her left hand. Did she want to try having a relationship with Lex again, or did she want to run after Bruce.  
  
TBC 


	10. And the answer is

Chapter 10: And the answer is..  
  
Chloe still didn't know what she wanted. She loved two men and wanted them both in her life. However one had left her and the other seemed to be unavailable at most times. Friday night approached and she stayed in regardless of Lana pleading with her to go out. In her pajama's she put in one of her old time favorite movies, Gone with the Wind. Sure she was a hopeless romantic but nobody ever knew that. Her choice of movie reflected on how she was feeling. She remembered when she was little and watched it with her mother. Chloe had always wanted to be Scarlet, with her dresses and the beauty she portrayed. Her life was so very different and far from any movie life. She didn't know how it became so complicated. Every choice she made was going to be hard from here on out. She hadn't received any calls from Bruce. He truly had given up on her, but she wasn't sure if she has given up on him. She still had these harboring feelings for him and they weren't going away that easily. Then there was Lex Luthor. The man she had always wanted always loved. The feelings for him had never left. She just tried to hide them and cover it up. The night she had spent with him only a few days ago had uncovered her feelings and now she was confused. So with her bowl of popcorn and her can of Pepsi, she sat, watching her movie wishing she were far away from the life that has become her.  
  
*ring ring ring*  
  
The loud noise of the phone awoke Chloe from her sleep. She reached over from the couch to the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chloe, it's me. Can you come pick me up, it seems as if I have a flat and I don't exactly know how to change it."  
  
"Lana? Isn't Clark with you? Have him change it."  
  
"He left about an hour ago. He said he had some urgent business to take care of. Please?"  
  
"Nobody at the party can do it for you?"  
  
"I actually stopped at the Talon. I had to check on some things."  
  
Chloe sighed, "Fine. Give me ten minutes."  
  
She hung up and arose from the couch making her way upstairs to throw some sweats on. 'I have to remind myself next movie night, take the phone off the hook.'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chloe pulled up to the Talon. It was dark and she couldn't see Lana's jeep anywhere. 'Maybe it's in the back' she thought to herself. She opened up the front door and entered to find nobody inside.  
  
"Hello? Anybody here? Lana?"  
  
She stepped in a bit further to find candles set all around, and in the center a table with a vase of white and red roses on a table with more candles.  
  
"What in the hell? HELLO?" she yelled a bit louder. As she approached the table she found a note and began to read it.  
  
Chloe,  
  
The things that I have done in the past are unforgivable. I hurt you more than I ever wanted and I know that when I lost you a part of me was lost as well. Now that you came back and I have another chance I don't want to lose you again. I hope that in time you will learn to forgive me. I want to start making up for the months that we have lost starting with tonight. I never believed in the concept of true love until it was gone. Now I know that you are my missing half and that when I'm with you, you complete me. I am no longer empty. I love you with every breath I take.  
  
Always yours,  
  
Lex  
  
Chloe was in awe. A tear graced her cheek once again as she folded the note and picked up a white rose to take in the scent. He went all out this time and the note confessing his feelings was something that had meant so much to her.  
  
He walked up behind her and softly touched both of her arms with his hands, startling her. He turned her around until their eyes were locked. No words were spoken, they weren't needed.  
  
He took his left hand and cupped her face. He pulled her into a kiss, and then pulled away making sure it was ok for him to do so. When she didn't back away he once again took her to his mouth. Their lips touching he wetted her bottom lip with his tongue wanting entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips and welcomed his tongue with hers. Massaging her tongue with his, he wrapped his arms around her waste never wanting to let go of this moment.  
  
Lana peered through the window and smiled before taking off for home. She'll remind Chloe to thank her later.  
  
TBC 


End file.
